


secrets shared in the dark

by haikuparjour



Series: Stark Sister Feels [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of past abuse, Mild season 7 spoilers, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuparjour/pseuds/haikuparjour
Summary: Arya and Sansa start to show their trust in one another by sharing their secrets and their wine in the evening.





	secrets shared in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered in the same timeline as 'another visit to the crypts' and 'artless morning talks' but it can stand alone. Still unbetad.

Sansa and Arya had taken to drinking together in the evenings. It never got to the point that Sansa recalled Lord Tyrion often reaching, but drink did help smooth the way for difficult conversations. They would dine in one of their rooms, Brienne posted in the hall, and take turns drinking and sharing secrets until the flagon of wine ran dry.

Drink.

“Joffrey took me to see father’s head. I would have pushed him to his death had it not been for the Hound.”

Drink.

“I had a chance to kill Tywin Lannister well before the Red Wedding, but I didn’t take it.”

Drink.

There was an unspoken rule that no questions were allowed.

This is how Sansa had come to know about Arya’s journey over the past week. Her escape from Kings Landing, her time at Harrenhall, bits about her time with the Brotherhood, how she seen Robb’s body with Grey Wind’s head atop it (Sansa had drained her cup upon hearing that), and was starting to learn about her time in Braavos. It was how Sansa shared being saved by the Hound from rapers, needing to be the strongest one in the holdfast during the Battle of the Blackwater after the Queen had fled, her escape from Kings Landing, how she gained a talent for learning what people expected of her and would do her best to show them, and how she had used that to buy her time with her Aunt Lysa before Petyr came and pushed the other woman out the Moon Door.

Drink.

“I killed Meryn Trant,” Arya said. 

Sansa only just kept herself from coughing around her mouthful of wine at her sister’s words. “How did you know?” Sansa asked. The look on Arya’s face showed only confusion, rather than discontent that Sansa had broken the rule.

“What?”

“Was he on your list as well?” Sansa probed. Arya nodded. “Why?”

Arya’s face changed to a look of disgust. “He was the one they sent to get me the day Father was taken. He killed Syrio while I fled the tower. How did I know what, Sansa?”

It was Sansa’s turn to look repulsed. “Ser Meryn was the one Joffrey would use to beat me when it pleased him. Once it was in front of a gathering of the court.” Sansa could hear the ice in her voice.

Drink.

When she looked at Arya, she noticed that her sister’s hand had tightened around her wine cup. “Arya, it was a long time ago.” No change. A different tactic, then. “Think of it this way – intentionally or not, you helped bring the number of men who dared to lay a hand on me down to one.”

Arya’s lips began to curve into a smirk when the meaning of Sansa’s words hit her, “Who is left?”

“Don’t be stupid. You know who is left,” Sansa practically sneered.

“Why is he  _here_ , Sansa? We know we cannot trust him, and I am growing sick of seeing his smirking rat face around our home.” Wine sloshed out of Arya’s cup as she brought it down on the table.

“We need his men and as long as he continues to think he will get what he wants willingly, he will not break faith.” Sansa poured more wine into their cups. “Besides, I do not yet have evidence of all the treachery I suspect him of, and I trust less what he might do out of our sight.”

“He gave you to Ramsay and left, is that not enough reason to take his head? What more could you need?”

“When I have more that I can share, I will. I promise.” Sansa raised her cup to her sister in a toast.

Arya raised her cup in return. “And I will be there when he is ready for his justice.”

“Father always held that he who passes the sentence should swing the sword,” Sansa said evenly. “Perhaps I shall be in need of a lesson from you or Brienne.” There was no trace of humor or jest on her sister’s face when she nodded. It comforted Sansa to know that Arya was taking her seriously.

“I believe that can be arranged.” Arya drained her cup and put it back on the table. “If any other man were to become an addition in this ledger of yours, do let me know. So long as I am here we shall not let this number grow.”

Perhaps it was the wine. It could have been due to the time that Sansa spent watching Arya in the training yard everyday. Maybe it was because of the different relationship that she had with her sister than she had with all others who had made similar vows, or better yet that Arya had included Sansa in her plans.

 _We_ shall not let this number grow.

Whatever the reason, Sansa felt herself believing for the first time in quite a long while that she could trust another with her safety. She only hoped that Arya was starting to trust her in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for comments and kudos on the previous works! Gotta get all my sister moments out before my hopes are potentially dashed on Sunday.


End file.
